


Coffee and My Heart

by lary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Natasha Feels, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which first steps are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and My Heart

 

 

Pepper's laughter is warm when she notices Natasha right behind her. “After you.” She holds the door, motioning Natasha to step in first.

 

“You know, even Steve knows not to do that anymore. You have some balls.”

 

“Only metaphorically. Which is why I know I can get away with it,” Pepper says as she follows her to the cafe. “Your timing is perfect, as always. Wednesdays are so refreshing, meeting with somebody punctual. Do you think that's a gendered thing, too?”

 

“More likely just a Stark thing.”

 

“So what you're saying is that I only have myself to blame, working for Tony?”

 

“Oh no, I have no grounds for judgement, considering the people I'm working with.”

 

“Sausage fest?”

 

Natasha can't help but laugh at the expression. “You said it.” There's Wanda Maximoff, of course, but they have very little contact. Natasha is a professional so she'll train her when needed, but she hasn't forgotten about the mind control.

 

“Well, since I got the door, I won't even fight you over paying for the coffee this time,” Pepper smiles.

 

“Sounds like fair recompense. Grande Latte?”

 

“You have to ask?” Pepper heads towards the free window table. Natasha enjoys the click of her heels as she turns to order their usual.

 

“You make reservations for this table, don't you? Admit it, it's always free.”

 

Pepper gives her an enigmatic smile. “Nobody makes reservations at Starbucks.”

 

“Mm-hm, sure.”

 

“So, how is it going with the new kids?”

 

“Ugh, don't even ask. I feel old. Wilson at least isn't completely hopeless, but he's hardly ever around.”

 

“Still living in D.C.?”

 

“Yeah, but he's mostly searching for Barnes when he takes off. Steve thinks I don't know.”

 

“Steve is adorable.”

 

“That's what Wilson says. I think he misses having Captain America as a roommate. God knows why, the man can't cook to save his life.”

 

Pepper gives her a look. “Can you?”

 

“I'll have you know, I am extremely skilled at presenting various kinds of take-out foods as home-cooked meals.”

 

“Oh, I stand corrected, in that case.”

 

Natasha leans back in her chair, takes a sip of her coffee. She appreciates the way she can relax with Pepper. The woman has a natural skill at making others feel at ease. They sit in a companionable silence, drinking the coffee and watching the busy New York traffic outside the window. It's peaceful.

 

“So, how are you doing with the break-up?” Natasha asks after a while, knows Pepper won't mind.

 

“How are you doing with yours?” she counters.

 

“Mine is ancient history, you know that.”

 

“Three months.”

 

“But it wasn't really a relationship to begin with,” Natasha says. It doesn't make much of a difference, though, and Pepper's look communicates that she knows that as well. Natasha exhales and makes an effort to drop some of her usual walls. “I'm still not really sure what happened there.”

 

“You fell in love, that's what happened.” Pepper sounds like she understands.

 

“That's not really... I mean yes, I did love Bruce, but he's not the first person I ever fell for. Never wanted to leave my life behind for anybody. That feels scary, now, that I felt like that.”

 

“But you didn't, in the end. Wouldn't have.”

 

“No. But I didn't much appreciate him making the decision for me.”

 

“The reason I ask... he's back. Bruce.”

 

“In New York?” Natasha asks. Pepper nods, fidgets. There's more. “You called him?” It takes a conscious effort not to hide the hurt in her voice, but she doesn't want to, with Pepper.

 

“Yes. I'm sorry...”

 

“Don't. He's your friend.”

 

“Yes, but so are you. I should have told you at least. No,” she holds up her hand when Natasha makes to interrupt, “I know I didn't do anything wrong, but it's still selfish, I just feel so relieved that he's around--”

 

“I know.” Natasha puts her hand over Pepper's on the table, stills her fidgeting. “You were worried about Tony.”

 

“I could have handled it, I've done it before--”

 

There's a flare of anger, protective instinct that Natasha doesn't even contemplate hiding. “You've done more than your share. He's always had trouble with his drinking, it's nothing new, and you really can't help him this time. Bruce can be there, and obviously is prepared to do it. You need space.”

 

“But I shouldn't have--”

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

Pepper bites her lip, glances down, goes on. “It's not that I don't love Tony, it's just, it was too much. I can't get married to him, can't be with him the way he wanted to.”

 

“I know. He'll get over it, I promise. You need to take care of yourself. You have nothing to feel guilty about, absolutely nothing.”

 

Pepper glances out the window, smiles in a sad way that makes Natasha ache, makes her angry at Tony. It's unfair, sometimes things don't work out and it's not his fault that Pepper's taking on too much responsibility, that's just how she is, cares too much for her own good. But Natasha will be on Pepper's side, unfair or not. She runs her thumb over Pepper's palm, calming and gentle.

 

“That's where you're wrong,” Pepper says, turning towards her. “No, listen, please. It's not just about that, the guilt. It's also... there's somebody else.”

 

“Oh,” Natasha says, surprised and... hurt? Why would she feel-- but then Pepper holds her hand firmer, meets her eyes, gaze open and courageous and determined, and Natasha feels something unfurl in her chest. “Oh,” she says again, quieter.

 

“Please don't think-- I don't want to pressure you, you're my friend, that won't change, I--”

 

Natasha stops her when she tries to draw her hand away. “No. I mean, I want to,” she says, still surprised but with something like joy.

 

“You do?” Pepper looks hopeful and – Natasha lets herself think – so very beautiful. She feels a slow smile spreading on her face.

 

“Would you like to join me for a well-disguised take-out dinner some night when you're free?”

 

Pepper leans closer, reaches behind Natasha's head and pulls her into a gentle kiss. When she draws back, she's smiling bright and, yes, so beautiful. “I would love to.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AOU left me with lots of Natasha feels, and these beautiful women are practically headcanon for me, I can't help it. I want all the happiness for them.


End file.
